Recreational vehicles are a popular means of transport for people who wish to travel to remote areas, and who wish to enjoy the comforts of home, but do not want the expense of numerous hotel bills. In response, the recreational vehicle industry has provided vehicles that provide substantially increased living area within the confines of current regulations. Although some newer models have increased living, eating, bedroom, and bathroom areas to accommodate a larger number of people as well as a more spacious feel to the recreational vehicle, there are many older models still in use, as well as some newer models, that have a small shower stall area.
The typical shower stall includes a small, rectangular platform surrounded by three walls. The fourth wall is an access opening covered by a flexible, water-resistant shower curtain which suspends from a curtain rod. The shower curtain spans the width of the opening. An adult using the shower stall will generally find that the confines of the shower stall to be a deterrent for his enjoyment of the recreational vehicle in general.
It is in the intent of the invention to address the disadvantage of a recreational vehicle and particularly the disadvantage of small shower stalls.